The Sky is More Blue Next to You
by vballqueen17
Summary: The Sensates and their companions take a beach vacation together. Just a cute, oneshot about a fun day at the beach, relaxing and enjoying each others company (and of course all of the wild fun that will inevitably ensue when they all get together). [all the normal pairings]


**SENSE8 IS BACK AND I AM LIVING. WE'RE GONNA SEE OUR CHILDREN AGAIN.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

The Sky is More Blue Next to You

Wolfgang sat sandwiched between Riley and Sun on the small couch that was part of the giant living room that made up their beach house. The three of them watched everyone running around the house in amusement, getting things ready for their beach day. With the amount of people who were getting ready chaos had ensued and the trio, who had offered their help (and had been denied) found it was much easier to stay out of everyone's way and watch their friends run around like mad people.

Hernando, Dani, and Zakia had taken over the kitchen, packing up four picnic baskets worth of food to take for lunch. Amanita, Kala and Lito were all crammed into the bathroom trying to pick out the perfect beach outfit and giving helpful fashion advice to one another. Will, Mun, and Capheus were making sure they had all the proper equipment ready for the day. This included; towels, a few umbrellas, sand toys, and sunscreen. Nomi and Bug were working on setting up wireless speakers so that they could listen to the playlist Riley and Wolfgang had put together.

"Will," Riley asked with some concern as she watched her boyfriend struggling to carry at least ten towels, "are you sure you do not need help?"

Will smiled at her and shook his head. "I think we got it under control, almost ready!"

"He clearly doesn't understand how much time those three will take in the bathroom." Wolfgang said as he jerked his thumb towards Lito, Kala and Amanita.

"We heard that!" Lito and Kala yelled back.

Wolfgang just rolled his eyes, but laughed with Sun and Riley. This was the first vacation they had planned to take together and this was their first full day at the beach. Deciding on the vacation was the first challenge they all faced. Everyone had different opinions on what they wanted to do. From winter, mountain vacation to tour of Europe vacation, until they had finally (after some convincing) all agreed that a beach vacation sounded nice and relaxing. Of course, getting there and setting everything up had been the opposite of relaxing ( "I mean do you understand how hard it was to find a beach house that fits fourteen people?"). Not to mention arranging everyone's schedules and flying from six different places was difficult to coordinate. After the grocery shopping had been done and everyone was settled in they were all just happy to be in each other's company again.

"Do you think it will be like this all the time?" Sun asked as she watched her cluster and their companions laughing and conversing with one another throughout the giant house. "Full of chaos and laughter and love?"

"I hope so." Riley said with a smile as she relaxed back into Wolfgang.

"As long as we're together," Wolfgang said, "there is nothing we can't do."

Riley smiled as she realized he was quoting her words from the night she made her come back as a DJ in London. Sun was smiling, nodding her head in agreement. She lifted her drink and Riley and Wolfgang clanged theirs against hers in a cheer.

"To family." Sun said before taking a drink.

"Family." Wolfgang and Riley said before taking a drink of their own.

"Family!" Lito called happily as he stepped out into the living room in a brightly colored rainbow speedo with matching sunglass and a ridiculous black Hawaiian shirt covered with parrots. "It is time to hit the beach!"

Amanita and Kala were not too far behind. Kala was in a brightly colored flora bikini with a black, sheer cover up over top. Amanita was sporting a leopard print bikini with the same cover up as Kala.

"What do you think?" Kala asked everyone as her and Amanita posed together dramatically.

"I think you two took entirely too long in deciding which matching cover up you should get when you went shopping." Nomi said, but she was smiling at her beautiful girlfriend and cluster member.

"Fashion can never be rushed." Amanita said as she put on her sunglasses, walking over to her wife and giving her a sweet kiss.

Wolfgang's eyes were alight with wonder as he looked at Kala. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that they were together and that he would get to see her beautiful smile for the rest of his life. She caught his gaze and gave him a quick quirk of here eyebrow, picking up on his more _private_ thoughts. He just grinned in return before he appeared right next to her and gave her a quick kiss causing her to laugh.

"The food is packed and ready to go!" Dani said excitedly from the kitchen as she picked up one of the baskets.

"Hernando is an amazing cook." Lito told anyone that was listening. "Lunch will be a real treat."

Everyone grabbed what they could and together carried everything down to their beach spot. Towels and blankets were being laid out, umbrellas set up, drinks poured, sunscreen slathered, and Nomi had finally gotten the music to play.

"Wolfgang," Lito called playfully as he took his sunglasses off and looked at his friend, "I bet I can beat you to the ocean."

Before Wolfgang could respond Lito had already took off towards the water. Wolfgang grinned mischievously as he tore off after his friend. He was able to pass Lito and was first into the water, but his victory was short lived when Lito tackled him into a giant wave. Kala and Hernando just shook their heads, sharing an adoring look with each other.

"We only have ourselves to blame, we chose them." Hernando said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kala said as her heart exploded with excitement at watching Wolfgang be so happy and carefree.

Riley had roped Capheus and Mun into helping her build a giant sand castle. Amanita, Zakia and Hernando all grouped together in the sun with the same book they had all read to talk about it. Sun, Bug, and Kala stood on the sand, doing yoga poses together, while Will and Nomi plopped under the umbrella together with a beer in their hand.

"Will, come help!" Riley said as she held up a bucket and shovel.

Will shook his head. "Us Gorski men are known to burn very badly."

"You can't hide under the umbrella all day." Capheus said as he began working on a moat.

"I will step out to stick one toe in the ocean and be good for the week." Will said as he took a drink of beer. "Why aren't you trying to drag Nomi out to help you?"

Nomi gave him a betrayed look. "I'll get in the water, when you do Mr. Gorski-Burns-A-Lot."

Everyone laughed, which was only interrupted by a flash coming from Dani's camera. She was going around taking selfies with everyone and documenting the day. She sat down in-between Will and Nomi and pulled them into a picture. All three smiled widely as Dani took the picture.

"Dani, you're going to run out of film before the end of the day." Hernando said with an exasperated sigh.

"You will all thank me when I send out the pictures to remember our first vacation together. " She said, unperturbed by Hernando's comment.

"Especially the drunk photos." Nomi said. "You should see this one I have of Amanita from her twenty seventh birthday outing."

"I can hear you!" Amanita said as she threw her cover up at her wife to get her to stop talking.

After several more photos Dani finally abandoned the camera and joined Lito and Wolfgang in the splash war that was taking place in the ocean. They were eventually joined by Riley, Capheus, and Mun who had abandoned their half finished castle, but were starting to sweat in the hot sun. Soon everyone was in the water except Nomi and Will, who were still relaxing under their umbrella.

"Come on, Will, Nomi!" Capheus yelled for them. "The water feels great!"

Nomi lowered her sunglass and looked at Will. They both looked forward and the rest of their cluster was standing in front of them soaking wet.

"We will come over there and carry you in." Wolfgang said in a playfully threatening tone, with Sun nodding in agreement by his side.

"You wouldn't dare." Will said, but there was a hint of smile on his face.

Riley bent down and gave him a quick, soft kiss. "Try us." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Will groaned as he realized they would be fighting a losing battle. He stood up and held his hand out to Nomi. "If you can't beat them…"

"Join them." Nomi finished as she took his hand and together they ran to the water where all of their friends were waiting for them.

The water war had begun with everyone diving into two teams. Wolfgang, Lito, Dani, Riley, Capheus, Amanita and Bug made up one team while Kala, Mun, Hernando, Will, Zakia, Sun and Nomi made up the other. They would take turns sneaking under the waves and capturing people from the other team. The war then turned into a lot of picking up and dunking each other with the occasional stolen kisses from enemy teams.

"Wolfgang, stop kissing the enemy!" Lito yelled as he spotted Wolfgang and Kala wrapped around each other yet again. They broke apart and grinned at the actor.

"I am negotiating the release of Dani so she can return to our side." Wolfgang explained in a mock serious tone.

"But only if you give up Mun back to us!" Kala playfully argued back.

"You drive a hard bargain." Wolfgang said before he kissed her again.

After their water war everyone settled back on land for lunch. The music was thumping loudly and everyone was in good conversation as Dani snapped more pictures.

"Hernando," Amanita said as she stuffed another bite of her sandwich in her mouth, "these ahi tuna sliders are so good!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as more beers were cracked open and clanged together in happy cheers.

"We've only told him a hundred times that he should open his own restaurant." Dani said after she had squeezed all of the girls in together for a girl group selfie.

"You could stream Lito's movies to play while everyone is eating." Riley suggested as she leaned back into Will.

"The Bug would be there everyday for lunch." Bug said as he gave Lito star struck eyes.

"Are we still going to that beach party tonight?" Mun asked as he laid is head on Sun's lap, using his hand to block out the light. He smiled as he looked up at Sun's radiant face.

"You bet your butt we are." Amanita said. "I've packed several options to chose from for tonight."

Dani squealed in delight. "I did too!" She said as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Am I hearing a fashion show before to help decide on outfits?"

"Ooh," Kala said as she wrapped her arms around Wolfgang's neck from behind and kissed him on the cheek, "yes please!"

"If we party hard tonight, we are never going to make it through the rest of the week." Zakia said with a laugh.

"I think we should raise the stakes a bit for the beach party." Lito said as he stood up, running his hands together in a mischievous fashion.

"What do you have in mind?" Wolfgang asked, immediately interested.

"I propose a race," Lito laid out for everyone, "everyone must pair up and one partner will have to run and carry the other piggy back style all the way to the ocean. Losers will all have to skinny dip towards the end of the beach party."

There was a mixture of laughter and mock booing at the wager of the game.

"Those are some pretty high stakes." Will said as he looked at Lito, not sure whether stripping on a public beach was allowed here or not.

"Will seems like all talk and no game." Mun said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm in!"

Sun rolled her eyes. "Could be fun." She said as Lito and Mun gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Who would make sure that someone didn't cheat?" Nomi asked as she immediately looked at Wolfgang with an accusing smirk.

Wolfgang only laughed. "I have no problem stripping." He said in response.

"I will graciously offer to be the referee." Zakia said as she stood up. "Watching this will be too amusing to miss."

"And I'll record it!" Bug said as he hopped up, grabbing Dani's camera. "That way we can relive this moment forever. Plus that will keep the numbers even."

"Can't pass up the opportunity to see all of you run butt naked into the beach when we win." Amanita said as she threw her arm around Nomi.

"Come on Will," Riley said as she looked up at her boyfriend, "we can take them."

Will sighed loudly before saying, "Fine. It will be fun to smoke everyone."

Lito was drawing their start line in the sand as everyone stood up and started to take their places. "Oh," he said as he turned to face them, "no couples! You have thirty seconds to find a new partner!"

Everyone looked at each other, rolling their eyes at Lito's new dramatic addition to their game. Riley kissed Will on the cheek and said, "Sorry, babe."

She ran and hopped on Wolfgang's back, who had already read her mind and was ready to catch her when she jumped in the air.

"Traitor!" He yelled, but he was laughing when the pair blew him a kiss.

Dani grabbed Hernando, Amanita hopped on Will's back, Sun paired up with Capheus, and Mun graciously offered himself to Nomi. Lito high fived Kala before she climbed onto his back.

"You are going down babe!" Kala yelled to Wolfgang and Riley who were two pairs down from them.

Hernando and Dani both took their fingers, pointed it at their eyes and then pointed to everyone else in an "I'm watching you" motion.

"Sun, we may or may not be victorious." Capheus said as he looked at everyone else.

"I can always trip them if you get close enough." Sun said with a grin causing her partner to laugh.

Nomi and Mun were talking strategy as they assessed their competition. "As long as Will and Wolfgang get distracted by trying to beat each other we can pull out ahead of Lito and Capheus." Mun nodded his head in fierce agreement.

"Don't let me down, Will." Amanita said as she clapped his chest, trying to pump him up.

Wolfgang and Riley had their heads together whispering so the others couldn't here them. Zakia took her place where the water was hitting the shore and gave a thumbs up to Bug. Bug flicked the camera to record and turned it towards the racers.

"Racers, take your mark." Bug said in a boom voice. Everyone tensed, ready to go. Bug drew out the pause and could practically feel Amanita's eyes boring into him before yelling, "GO!"

Will had only taken two steps before Riley had appeared in front of him, smiling and leaning in for a kiss. He was only shaken from her vision when Amanita was yelling at him to keep going.

"You know my love," Hernando said as he bypassed Kala and Lito with a huge grin on his face, "I was always the faster runner!" Dani flashed them the peace sign as they passed, but Kala cheered Lito on anyway.

"Holy shit you're fast." Nomi said as she held onto Mun for dear life.

"I'm trying to make sure Sun doesn't trip us!" Mun yelled out breathlessly as he took a second to see Capheus and Sun not too far behind them.

Wolfgang, Mun and Hernando were all neck in neck as they neared the ocean. Dani, Nomi and Riley were all cheering on their partner. Wolfgang and Riley inched out in front of everyone else, hitting the water and crashing into a wave. They both emerged, Riley still on Wolfgang's back, victorious smiles on their faces. The rest of the pairs followed them, splashing into the water, slightly out of breath.

"I call a cheat!" Will said as he pointed at the winning pair. "Riley sensated her way in front of me to distract me."

"That was all Riley's idea." Wolfgang said, a proud smile on his face as he looked at her.

Will's mouth dropped open in shock.

"All is fair in love and war." Riley said with smug grin and an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"We put up a good fight, Kala." Lito said as he looked at his partner.

Kala gave him an affection peck on the cheek and said, "Oh don't worry convincing, Wolfgang to skinny dip with us won't be a problem." Lito turned his mischievous smile towards Wolfgang who wasn't paying attention to their plotting minds.

Capheus high fived Mun saying, "It was a close race and you were running very fast."

"We were afraid to be stopped by Sun." Nomi said as she gave her friend a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sun said, pretending to be innocent.

"Drunk skinny dipping is going to lead to trouble tonight." Dani said with laugh as Hernando nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by and soon everyone was ready to go to the beach party just down the way from where they were staying. The music was thumping loudly as people danced in the sand, colorful lights fell over the crowd and the drinks were plentiful.

"This reminds me of our birthday parties." Kala said as her eyes took in the fun site. She turned and grabbed Wolfgang by the shirt, staring to move into the crowd as she said, "Let's dance, babe."

Wolfgang was all too happy to follow her and soon everyone had joined them in the crowd. There were dance offs between Lito and Mun, taking turns lifting each other into the air, and just pulling each other close and rocking out to the music. Riley had slipped away to sneak up to the DJ booth and she returned a moment later, a wide grin on her face.

"What were you doing?" Will asked over the loud music.

"Just requesting a song." She said as Lito spun her and then dipped her low with a laugh.

As the song ended something very familiar began playing from the speakers. All the sensates looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces as _What's Up_ by 4 Non Blondes came on. They came together hugging and singing the lyrics as loud as they could.

"They seem to really like this song." Hernando noted as he watched them in amusement.

"I think this song connected all of them," Amanita explained, "or that's what Nomi has told me at least."

"What a beautiful moment." Zakia said.

"After what they've been through," Mun said, "they deserve to be this happy and carefree forever."

"We're kind of like our own cluster," Dani said as she looked at all of the companions, "aren't we?"

"Totally companioned clustered!" Bug said in agreement, causing all of them to laugh.

Dani squeezed them together to take a picture. She then yelled at the sensates to turn around so she could get a picture of them before they all fell back into the dance party.

"Remember when we sang this song to each other?" Kala asked as Wolfgang pulled her close, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I do." He said with a smile as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Who knew we would be here now, together?" She asked, her fingers running through his hair.

"I'm just happy that we're together now." He said thinking about everything they had been through.

"Me too." She said thinking the same as she leaned up and kissed him.

The party raged on and soon the sensates and their companions were stumbling along the beach back to their place. Riley and Will were walking hand in hand, humming the last song that had been played before they left. Riley came to a stop, a grin on her face as she looked at Will.

"What?" He asked.

"I believe you still have to strip and run into the ocean naked." She said, her grin only growing larger.

Will groaned as Wolfgang popped by his side. "The lady is right." He said as he turned his smirk towards Kala.

"Lito, I blame you." Kala said as she started to take off her shirt.

"I nearly forgot about that bet." Hernando said as he slipped his shoes off and started undoing his belt.

"The water is going to be freezing!" Dani squealed as she watched a wave crash along the shore in the moonlight.

"Bug," Zakia said as she helped Capheus remove his shirt. "I hope you're recording this."

"The Bug is on it." Bug said as he pulled the camera out, ready to record everyone running into the water butt naked.

"No one can see this." Amanita said as she flipped off the camera, but she was smiling.

Wolfgang and Riley stood next to each other with Zakia and Bug flanking them. Both sensates looked at each other, grinning and high fiving their victory.

"Well, let's get this over with." Nomi said as she grabbed Amanita's hand and, together, they ran towards the water.

"Right behind you!" Mun said as he picked up Sun, who laughed, and followed the girls.

Kala, Capheus and Dani and grabbed hands and ran together towards the water, while Hernando jumped on Lito's back and gave a war cry as they followed suit. Will was the only one who kept eye contact with Wolfgang and Riley as he slowly backed into the ocean. The screams of being hit with cold water filled the night air and the four remaining on the beach laughed at their friend's misfortune.

"You know," Bug said as he lowered the camera, "I think we're missing out on all of the fun." He put the camera down and quickly stripped his own clothes off before running straight towards Amanita and Nomi, who welcomed him gladly.

"Come on, Zakia!" Capheus waved.

Zakia sighed as she started to undo the tie around her skirt. "Can't tell if I'm going to regret this or not."

Wolfgang and Riley watched her sprint into the water as everyone cheered. Riley turned to Wolfgang, grabbing his arm.

"We must stay strong." She said.

"Of course." He nodded. He froze when Kala suddenly appeared next to him, giving him a very sensual look as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered something very naughty. Wolfgang gave Riley an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, I'm weak."

He started to take off his shirt and headed for the water while Riley rolled her eyes. She took off her shirt grudgingly and called out to Wolfgang.

"Wolfgang!" He paused at the sound of her voice and smiled as he saw her sprint towards him. "Can't let you have all the fun." She said as she took his hand and together they joined their cluster in the water.

* * *

Wolfgang opened his eyes, yawning softly as he looked at Kala who was still sound asleep tucked into his side. He smiled and nuzzled his head against her neck. The early morning sunlight was starting to shine through the blinds and he could hear some people already out in the kitchen bustling around. He wondered how long they would have before one of their cluster members would drag them from bed to start beach activities. Kala rolled over, blinking awake, she smiled as Wolfgang gave her a morning kiss. Before they could take it any further the door burst open and someone plopped down on the bed between them.

"Happy fucking birthday Wolfie!" Felix yelled happily as he grabbed Wolfgang and kissed him.

Wolfgang looked stunned as Kala laughed and high fived his best friend. He looked between the pair, he didn't even know the two could be in contact with each other.

"Felix," Wolfgang said, still surprised by his best friend's appearance, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come down this week."

Felix popped a champagne bottle and took a swig before handing it to Wolfgang. He wrapped his arm around Kala and smiled.

"Last minute I was able to switch my plans around." Felix said as he took the bottle back, took another drink, and offered it to Kala. "I called to tell you, but she answered and thought it would be fun to plan a surprise for you on your birthday."

"It was very hard keeping it a secret from you considering you can read my mind." Kala said amused as she took a drink of champagne. "I asked everyone to help distract you if you were getting to close toe figuring it out."

Wolfgang's face hurt from smiling. He could never express how happy he was to see the love of his life and his best friend together. He pulled them both in for a hug.

"She's a keeper, Wolfie." Felix said as he took another drink. "If you let her go I might disown you."

Kala laughed as Wolfgang pulled her close. "You don't have to worry about that." He said as he kissed her passionately.

"Save it for later!" Felix said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled them both out of bed (luckily some sort of clothes had been put on during the night). There was a ping from his phone and his grin got wider as he said, "It's party time!"

Felix dragged them out of the room just as all the other sensates appeared in the living room. Felix released their hands, ran, and stood with Zakia, Mun, Hernando, Dani, Bug and Amanita who were holding up a giant cake that had eight large candles lit. Dani threw colorful confetti in the air as they all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

The sensates all smiled as they threw their arms around each other, smiles all around. Wolfgang couldn't believe Felix pulled two surprises over him. The companions set the cake down and the room was filled with hugs and wishes of "happy birthday".

"You didn't think we would forget about your birthday, did you?" Hernando asked as he kissed Lito.

"This is the first time we're actually all physically together for our birthday." Will noted, his arms around Nomi and Capheus.

"Well, this sets the bar for all of our future birthdays." Riley said as she hugged Sun tightly.

Felix and Dani were passing around glasses of champagne to everyone and they all gathered around to toast to the birthday sensates.

"To many more birthdays with this wonderful, beautiful, crazy family." Will said as he raised his glass. "The sky is more blue, next to all of you."

"To family." Riley said as she looked at Will, giving him a quick kiss."

"Family." They all cheered as they clanked their glasses together.

 ** _But here I am, next to you, the sky is more blue in Malibu_**

* * *

 **I, uh, can't really tell you what the point of this was except I like writing cute stories where our cluster and their companions are happy. I actually started this before Sense8 was brought back. I was very depressed, so I wanted to write a happy fic. Then it came back! (And I've only rewatched it two times since) and anyway since the sensates just had their bdays (like a week ago I'm a bit late) I decided to celebrate that at the end. The title was inspired by Miley Cyrus' song "Malibu". Anyway, if you enjoyed it leave me a review.**

 **Also I can't wait to find out what happened to my bb Wolfgang so thank god we're getting closure.**

 **vballqueen17**


End file.
